Slipping Away
by Corycian Muse
Summary: As Felix is forced to accustom to life in Prox, what's left behind in Vale is the misconception of his death. Now, Jenna must cope alone, as she, Isaac and Garet's stories are told in the time of those three unfamiliar years...
1. Three Years Before: Prologue

**Slipping Away  
_by Corycian Muse_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camelot, or Golden Sun, or anything else, for that matter  
**

**I've been working on 'I Came, I Saw, I Conquered' for a while now, and I will continue with it, right to the end (which, quite stupidly, I've been planning lately - to my own doom). Anyway, I needed a break with it, and I really felt like writing in first-person, so here it is; the first part of this story. I honestly don't know where this is going to be heading. I'm even thinking about flipping back to Vale to develop the three years over _that _side of Weyard, as well as in Prox. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Please Read, Review, and Enjoy... ... ...

* * *

**

**_Three Years Before…_**

The darkness swirled around me as if it were alive, brushing against my skin, sending sensations up my spine. The hairs on the nape of my neck stood on end as an unknown cold bit at me. There was nothing beneath my feet, and nothing above me, pushing down – I merely floated in black clouds, unable to control anything. I wasn't even sure if my eyes were open or not. Who can tell when the insides of your lids are as dark as the space around you?

Then, I found myself, and I found gravity, and I started to fall. Screaming, I flailed about, trying to grab something that wasn't even there. Air rushed up from below, or was it that I was dropping so fast? The wind wailed around me, filling my ears and screeching through my brain. I thought my head was going to split – I had never felt so much pain. The searing sensation travelled downwards through my body as I fell, and it was tearing me apart from the inside. I squirmed, and moaned, clutching my stomach, trying to bring my knees up instinctively as the pain grew stronger and stronger, but I couldn't. The gravity was pressing down so hard, I felt as if I were being crushed by it. I felt as if I were going to die. And then I realised that had to be wrong, because knew, I was already dead.

Then, amazingly, through the roaring winds a voice echoed out my name. I stopped struggling with myself, and for a moment the pain seemed to fade away. Listening intently, I looked out into that same nothingness, waiting.

There it was again. Just a whisper, and yet, I could hear it over all the tumultuous sound. Sudden panic flooded through me and I desperately swerved my black vision around. "Wait!" I yelled as loud as I could, but as soon as I spoke that same clutching pain tore at my chest. I gasped. "Help me!" I tried to speak. "Help!"

"Felix…"

The voice was so close. I threw my hand out, wanting to grab them, to have something to hold, but I touched nothing. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I wanted to be saved, but there was no one there at all. I was completely alone, and being suffocated by my own fear and despair.

Then, out of the swirling darkness, a hand shot out and clutched me by the shoulder. I gasped, surprised, staring at it with wide eyes. The scathing winds slowed, but I was still falling, and the gravity was still pressing down. Flailing my own hand out, I grabbed for the help, and wrapped my fingers around the forearm, digging my nails into the skin, if only to stay holding on. "Please…" I managed to say, my voice cracking.

The hand abruptly pulled me towards it, and I flew forwards while trying desperately to keep my grip on it. It pulled me through the swirling clouds, and I found myself holding my breath, until I realised I was actually underwater. Sucking in a breath in astonishment, I instead swallowed the murky water, causing me to choke uncontrollably and go dizzy from the lack of oxygen. I felt an oily substance in the surrounding liquid cling to my skin and hair, sliding grimily down my throat so that I wanted to retch with disgust. But I couldn't – I was still being pulled, and my hand was still clutched to the pale arm before me, disappearing into shadows.

Then, all around me, the tiniest bubbles fizzed, zooming past, and I began to make out a rippling surface above me as it was pierced by an ethereal light. Shutting my eyes tight, I waited for it, knowing any second I would be breaking the surface of this horrible nightmare.

Sweating, afraid, and gasping for air, I bolted upwards and found myself constricted by tightly tucked sheets on top of me. A cool hand quickly pushed my wayward hair out of the way and pressed itself against my clammy forehead. My pupils contracted and dilated as I tried to adjust on my surroundings.

"Calm down," spoke a voice to my right, and I blinked, still breathing heavily, trying to focus on the person sitting there. "It's okay, Felix. It's all alright."

_What do they mean? _I wondered, confused, shaking my head slightly to clear this shrouded mist still before my eyes.

Then I managed to see someone else come close to the bed, leaning over me. "He's got a fever, maybe. Well, he's definitely extremely ill." The voice was deep, and gruff. I noticed his crimson eyes as he looked me over, and I realised who it was. "And for him to keep throwing up…" Before I could even work out what was happening, Saturos reached out and held my chin, before forcing my jaw down. "Come on, open up," he ordered at me, and I complied, not really thinking. "Huh, bad lighting," he grumbled, more to himself than anyone else. I watched him, dazed, my jaw stiff and aching in his firm grip. Thankfully, in my state, I was deluded by the fact that he was treating me like an unwell six year-old.

"Well?" The other person asked. "Do you have a better idea of what's wrong?"

"His throat looks sore," Saturos answered, letting go of his hold and turning to look at the girl beside me. "But that could just be _because _he keeps retching. It's probably stomach flu, or something similar."

"Oh, I see," the girl answered, moving her gaze back onto me. She started to speak again to Saturos, who had sat himself on the edge of my bed, but I wasn't listening to what they were saying. My stomach felt knotted, and my eyelids were heavy. Whatever was wrong with me, it was seeping my energy away. Drowsily, I let my head fall back into the pillow as I sighed, and it was not long before my eyes closed, the conversation next to me a distant, thick echo.

"Oh, no you don't!" said a voice, shattering through my darkness. I glanced up blearily to see Saturos again, looking down at me with a hard glare. "We're half way to Prox, and I'm planning that you make it. Sit up."

I didn't respond, almost indignant. _Leave me alone! _I was moaning in my mind, but I was too tired to speak it out loud. My lips merely moved slightly, hardly noticeable. Then Saturos said it again, in that same commanding tone, and I sensed the girl moving away and coming back again to lean closer to me.

"Come on! You want to get better? Then sit up, or I'll make you, whether you'll hurt or not!" Saturos was booming about. _That's not very nice, _I thought. Ever so slowly, I eased myself up, leaning back against the wall of the cabin.

"Here, take this," the girl spoke, gently pushing Saturos aside to hand me a tiny cup filled with a thick blue-grey liquid. I looked at it, then up at her.

"What is it?" I said for the first time since I had first woken up. My gaze returned to eye the subject suspiciously.

"It's a well-known concoction we use," she explained. "It helps to ease the pain, kill any germs, as well as allowing an easy sleep. Trust me on this," she added kindly, resting her hand on my arm – I can only suppose – to comfort me. I really didn't need comforting. I just wished they'd leave me alone.

Not wishing for an argument, or any more trouble, I put the cup to my lips and drank it in one gulp, before handing it, empty, back to her. She took it, smiling, and clasped it between her hands, still watching me. "Thank you," I mumbled croakily, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. The medicine's taste was faint, and one that I couldn't describe other than a faint bitterness.

Yawning, while trying desperately to hold it in, I lay back once more into the soft warmth of the bed. I didn't care anymore if two people were watching me – it just didn't seem to matter like it normally would if I had felt well. Slowly, I rolled onto my side, and tucked my hand underneath my head, finding it comfortable. My back turned away from the two people, I fell blissfully into a deep, and dreamless sleep.

* * *

It seemed the girl was right about the medicine. In fact, she was very right.

I awoke at around midday the next day, and sat up in bed, rather baffled about what day it was, let alone the time. The cabin was empty, and the ship we were on was rocking gently upon the waves beneath us. Though I still felt mildly drowsy from the obvious drug she had given me, the pain in my stomach was a lot less intense than yesterday. At least I had that to thank her for, whenever I'd next be seeing her.

Slowly, I unhooked my legs from the mass of sheets and got to my feet unsteadily. I looked down with vague surprise to see I was dressed only in my tunic and trousers. It's not that I was planning on going to bed in my full garb, but I had not expected it to be like this – not with these strangers. I saw my cloak lying on a chest in a corner of the room, and my boots on the floor next to it, and I pointedly made my way over to them.

Moving back to sit on my bed, I tugged the boots on and pulled the straps loosely, before hastily strapping the belt low on my narrow hips, my tunic already slightly un-tucked. I knew I looked scruffy, but I could not help it for now – or at least, I could not be bothered to do something about it. I was well aware of how I probably appeared: my unkempt, brunet hair falling over my dark, umber eyes as they stared out from my pale – no doubt, ill-looking face. _Well, _I thought mildly, making my way to the cabin door, _Appearances have never been of high importance to me; I'm not impressing anyone. _

And anyway, I was still ill. No one could expect me to look bright and perky when I had been violently sick multiple times – and that was after I had got swept down in the vicious flash floods, catching myself influenza, or pneumonia, or whatever it was.

Now I thought about, my stomach was achingly empty.

I yawned widely, making my jaw crack. My memories of last night were faded and dream-like, and as far as I was concerned, unimportant. Saying that I felt ill back then was just a slight understatement, and I didn't care to ponder on it too much for fear of remembering the agony I was in. _Stomach flu, _Saturos' words drifted through my head, and I rolled my eyes slightly, making my way to the cabin door, before opening it wide.

The air hit my face like a brick wall. I was forced back by the unexpected impact, and embarrassingly, nearly lost my balance. Grabbing hold of the door and forcing it back, closed, I pressed myself against the back of it until it hit the frame. As quickly as I could, I pushed the massive bolt back across it, and sighed in relief. Turning back into the room, I quickly made my way to my cloak that remained on the chest. Surprised, I found it warm and dry. It must have been a while since I was in that river.

Efficiently, I began to tug it over my lean shoulders and wrap it warmly around my neck.

Suddenly, the same door was forced open, and I leapt back in surprise, turning on it, and half expecting I would have to try and force it closed again. However, I found this time, the wind was not the cause of it. The same girl I remembered from last night, stood in the doorway, the gusts pummelling into her back. She stared at me with a rather astonished expression spread across her face and I frowned, relaxing the tense muscles in my arms and back. "Are you okay?" I asked, not entirely sure what to say seeing as I wasn't entirely sure what had just happened.

She nodded meekly. "Uh huh," she managed, her voice slightly high as she turned to push the door back. "I'm… sorry," she muttered. "I came to see how you were."

"Uh, I'm okay," I answered, feeling unnervingly… nervous. I had hardly cared for her presence last night, but I had to remember I _had _been ill. In fact, I still was; I merely felt a lot better.

She turned from the door, and waited, as if I were meant to do something. Walking over to her while adjusting the cloak on my shoulders, I came to a stop just before her, and found she was at least a few inches taller than me. I huffed, ever so quietly, and mentally cursed the unknown powers that had to make me so short. But then, both my parents were tall – perhaps all I had to do was wait for that growth spurt to come…

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, bringing me abruptly from my thoughts. I gulped, looking at her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Though," I added with a wry smile. "I am hungry." As if to give evidence to my words right then, my stomach grumbled loudly. I pulled a face, mildly embarrassed. "Huh, that's a coincidence," I mumbled, looking away.

The girl smiled in turn. "You are Felix, aren't you?" she asked, slightly apologetic.

I frowned, wondering why she was questioning it. "Yes," I answered. "I remember you saying last night…"

"Oh!" she suddenly exclaimed, appearing more at ease with herself, and me. "You remember that? You seemed really out of it when you woke up – you were in a really bad state – you look a lot better now, of course."

I tried to think nothing more of it, as I was feeling somewhat confused. "And you are?" I asked, preferring to change the subject away from myself.

"Karst," she answered, her crimson eyes twinkling. Now that I had noticed those glittering orbs, I suddenly saw how they roved up and down, regarding me with a thoughtful awareness. I blinked, abruptly feeling my self-consciousness kicking in. "I'm fourteen," she continued, still eyeing me with a polite curiosity. "How old are you?"

"A year older," my voice came out croaky, feeling the harsh cruelty even further, of having to be looking ever so slightly up to _her._ I bit my lower lip, again feeling the need to change the subject, in order to save some of my pride. "Umm, where can I get something to eat?" Finally, her eyes snapped back to my own, and I heaved a sigh of relief, the tension in me fading considerably.

"Sorry," she said for the umpteenth time. "There's nothing in here… Follow me." Turning, she pulled open the door, and again we were blasted with the strong sea winds. I shielded my eyes, following her unsteadily. My knees were weak and I wondered how they managed not to buckle. My mind was still working in a fairly sluggish way, making it hard for my thoughts to come to mind, and for my body to react to things around me. Which was why I managed to trip up in the wooden steps that led upwards onto the deck.

Clumsily, I fell forwards and managed to throw my hands out to break my fall, before my nose would have smashed into the hard, oaken step. Groaning, I screwed my eyes shut, feeling my bones ache.

"Oh!" Karst's hand grabbed my lower arm, gently pulling me up. "Are you sure you should be walking around? You're still ill -"

"I'm fine," I cut in, not looking at her. For a reason I could not rightly explain, I felt frustrated and annoyed; perhaps by the fact that it seemed like she was jumping around after me. I know it was thoughtful of her, but she was overdoing it, wasn't she? I wasn't completely useless. "I just – don't have much energy, that's all," I tried to reason.

Karst pierced me with her own bright red gaze. "Of course," she agreed, letting go of my arm. She turned to continue up the steps. "The cold and winds will be stronger up here, so be prepared."

Now I was beginning to think maybe this was a bad idea.

Wobbling and weak, I finally stepped on deck. It was blustery, and the freezing air nipped at my pale skin so it went rosy and pink. My head was lowered as the tumbling winds pummelled into me, and the waves crashed along the sides of the ship as it cut through the currents, so that white foam flew onto the deck. The sky was a blank, depressed grey, going on forever, and the Proxians working about the ship were just as subdued and cold. The crimson of their eyes was the only warmth I felt.

It didn't take me long to understand why I suddenly felt so full of sorrow. Memories of the devastating incident flooded back, the sound of the waves washing over me like the gushing river had. Jenna's screams of my name reverberated in and out of my mind, making me feel slightly nauseous, and my last vision of her falling back as the dock broke away from the banks was clear in my mind, haunting me. I wondered about my parents too, remembering when I had last seen their terrified faces, and I felt very much alone. I didn't know these Proxians, or how they were even relevant to all this. I could only vaguely remember opening my eyes to see Saturos and the other woman, Menardi, looking down at me. They spoke some words, but it didn't mean much to me – I could not stop thinking about my sister, hoping fearfully that she was okay, before my vision was enfolded with darkness.

"Felix?" My head jerked up to see Karst watching me quizzically. "You were off somewhere else just then," she said good-naturedly, and I managed to find her a smile. Apologising, I continued to follow her along the main deck towards the opposite cabins of the large vessel.

"Hey!" I froze, and looked over my shoulder. "What the hell d'you think you are doing!" Saturos uttered, as Karst came to a stop next to me, expectant. Tall, imposing, Saturos gave me a fiery glare so that I instinctively cowered back. He towered over me, a mass of brute power. "Did I say you could come up on deck?" he asked, dangerously quiet. Still, I was able to hear his deep voice between the folds of wind flowing over us.

"Uh…" I mumbled, no words able to come to mind.

"And you're sick, you stupid, idiotic -" I couldn't help thinking he was angry. Saturos let out a noise of frustration. "Get back down in your room before I throw you overboard!" he said, grabbing me by the scruff and pulling me forward. And why did he have a penchant for shoving me around?

"Saturos!" Karst said indignantly. "He's hungry! He hasn't eaten in days!"

"Because every time he eats something it comes back up again," Saturos answered flatly. "What a waste of our supplies!" She immediately countered him with her own glare.

"That's just cruel," she answered, while I watched their little dispute quietly. Saturos still had a hold on me, as if I might run off at any available moment. "But then you are the definition of brutality, aren't you?" Karst continued scornfully. I however, cringed. You didn't have to know Saturos that long, to understand the kind of reaction he would have to words like that.

However, it seemed I was greatly mistaken. In fact, to my surprise (and sudden anxiety), Saturos began to laugh. True, it was cold and mirthless, but a laugh, none the less. "You're just like your sister," he said, breaching my curiosity. Karst had a sister? Well, I suppose it wasn't that amazing, but it was new knowledge to me. "Now get back down where it's warm!" he growled, changing the subject back. "Karst – go with him."

"I was already planning to," she muttered darkly in return. Thankfully, Saturos chose to ignore this. He shoved me forward, back to the stairs, and, I noticed, helped prevent me from losing my balance again when the ship occasionally rocked roughly. "Where is Menardi anyway?" Karst asked, just behind me. "I haven't seen her since early this morning."

"She's up front at the helm," Saturos answered as we made our way down the stairs. "Where I _was, _until I was rudely interrupted by the sight of you two wandering around on my ship without permission."

"Ooh, getting things on with her, were you?" Karst continued teasingly. Again, Saturos chose to ignore her.

"Right," He finally spoke, as we entered the same cabin I had recently been imprisoned in. He let go of his hold on me, and walked purposefully over to the chest to take out some thick blankets. "We're moving further north every minute, and we'll be going into climates you never dreamed possible," he said, giving me a hard stare.

"If Felix is so ill, why don't you just heal him using psynergy?" Karst asked curiously, standing by the door while exchanging a glance with me. Psynergy? So these people knew about alchemy. Again, it was something else I should have really known, but I had my excuses. I had lived my entire life so far in the reclusive village of Vale; I was hardly taught anything about the outside world. To be honest, I could hardly even use Psynergy myself – it was something that had always been left to the village elders, something that you only learnt if you wanted to.

"Because Karst," Saturos started. "Felix here has to learn to either heal _himself _using psynergy, or strengthen his body without the help of alchemical powers. See?" Before Karst could answer that, Saturos turned onto me. I gulped. "You're looking better anyway," he said edgily. "Which is good, not the least surprising that you improved this quickly – considering you are a bit of a runt."

"Saturos!"

All three of us turned, surprised, to see Menardi – the woman who had saved me alongside Saturos – storming into the room. She stormed right up to the tall, bemused Proxian, and clapped him round the head. "You have got absolutely _no idea, _have you?" she growled, her hands on her hips.

"About what?" Saturos asked, now highly disgruntled. "And who exactly is at the helm?"

"Oh I've got that under control," she answered. "We'll be reaching Prox by the time night falls." She was busy while she talked, moving around the now, slightly crowded room. I was content to hang back and observe all three of them – these, strange looking northerners. It was my way of getting to know people. Suddenly, Menardi moved over to me. "Look at you," she said. "You're all skin and bone – and you're so pale, even for people like you. Has Saturos got you something to eat yet?"

"He -" I began.

"- No, I haven't," Saturos interrupted. "And I gave a clear explanation of why."

Menardi gazed at him with the most unimpressed, flat look I had ever seen. "Why do I feel no surprise at all?" she asked rhetorically. Then, her eyes turned back to me, and they were filled with something between sympathy and scorn. She came over to me, and immediately reached up to touch my forehead. Of course, this exercise was all getting pretty tiring by now. Did I really appear that weak? I felt ok – I must have looked it. "Well, you're not too hot, and your skin isn't clammy," Menardi was saying.

"I'm fine," I said clearly. "Really."

Menardi raised her eyebrows. "Well," she said slowly. "If you say so. But," she added. "You're staying in here until we reach Prox."

I pulled a face. "Why?" I asked.

Saturos immediately growled, "Don't ask questions, boy. You're still sick, whatever you feel, and you're probably pretty weak as well. Regain your energy, and _make _yourself get better."

So it was going back to playing the part of prisoner then. "Fine," I found myself saying rather edgily. "It's not like I can do anything about it."

"Too right you can't," Saturos snarled. "You're with us now, so things our done our way."

It was no use. I could retaliate seeing as my own thoughts on the matter were clear. Coming with these Proxians wasn't a choice for me, and I had no idea of how to return to my homeland anyway – I had no idea where I was going, apart from its name: Prox. However, the more I thought about it, I did owe my life to Saturos and Menardi. After all, they had saved my life…

With a sour expression I flumped down on the bed, and slouched.

"Right, I'll take that as your submission to defeat then," Saturos said, as though he enjoyed taunting me. He turned to Karst. "Go and get something to eat," he told her. There was a pause, before I heard her retreating up the stairs and Saturos continued. "If we're to get to Prox promptly, I suggest we return to the helm. I doubt any one of the so-called-sailors upon this ship would be able to handle swabbing the deck let alone steering." Suddenly he frowned. "Hey… where did Menardi go?"

"I'm half-way up the stairs and waiting for you to finish your incessant talking of nothing particularly important," came a mocking voice from the open door. "Now for goodness' sake, hurry up so we can get home quicker!"

_Home; _It was their home, but it was not mine. The closer we were to Prox, the further away I was taken from the one place I had ever known, without even being certain of whether my family were alive or not.

Saturos was busy grumbling about something as he walked out of the room without a glance back. I was left, alone, in the darkness.

But I was not alone for ever. Before long, I heard the soft footsteps of Karst as she came back, and out of the corner of my eye I saw her enter with food, gently shutting the door behind her. "The winds are dying down," she remarked, walking over to me.

I said nothing. There remained, only silence.

Karst huffed lightly, placing the food on the bed next to me. "Get that look off your face," she said, vaguely annoyed. "It doesn't suit you." Her tone surprised me – it was one I wouldn't have expected from her… but then, I had not known her long. "Look," she continued, as I gazed up at her. "I've brought you something to eat, and I'm sure we're all going to be having something _much _more decent when we arrive at Prox. I'm starving for a good meal, unlike the crap they keep on ships."

I stared down at the food beside me.

"It's the best I could find in the stores," Karst explained, sitting down heavily next to me, and reaching over my lap to pick up an apple. "We got these things from where you live," she said, taking a bite into its green-brown skin. "They're not that bad, really."

"Right," I agreed, taking one of the hard fruits for myself. "And thanks for the food." Karst smiled through her mouthful, and I found the corners of my own mouth turn up slightly in response. As an afterthought, I added, "And by the way, the thing you're eating is called an apple."

Karst grinned and snatched up a dry, crumbling loaf. "And this bread here, is all to myself," she said.

* * *

The lonely ship sailed through the calm, freezing waters. Its prow cut through the waves, and broke obstructive floats of ice into wayward pieces with its strong, enforced prow. I would never see what the world looked like outside the cabin I was kept in, not until we reached our destination. Perhaps we were sailing past mighty glaciers, like great rocks of glass, or past snow-swept lands, barren and endless. Perhaps maybe, there was something out there that could not even come to my imagination, because I simply did not understand it; something magnificent, and wonderful, and overflowing with the essence of this pure white, muffled land.

"Felix?" I started, and looked up from my thoughts. It was Karst. "As you know, I've been up with my sister -"

"Menardi's your sister?" I cut in, surprised. Karst merely raised an arching eyebrow.

"Yes, Menardi is my sister," she stated in a flat tone. "As I was saying; I've been up on deck, and we'll be arriving at Prox any minute now. So, you might want to get all the belongings you have together."

At this I laughed mirthlessly. "So it won't take long then. All the belongings _I _have are right here, on me," I said, indicating to myself. I know I was behaving a little coldly, but I could only put it down to my anxiousness. It wasn't even clear to me yet, why these people had taken me with them. One thing was for sure though – I wouldn't be seeing my home for a long time.

Another thing getting ever clearer to me, was that all the while the cabin door was wide open, I was getting colder and colder. In fact, I was downright freezing. Shivering, I got to my feet. "Can I go on deck yet?" I asked her, my curiosity taking over. Karst gave me an unsure look.

"I should go and ask first…" she said slowly, glancing back at the door as if someone might be listening. "But, I suppose it's okay. We _are _just about in the docks."

"Well let's go then," I answered quickly, moving over to the open door. This small room was slowly, but surely destroying my sanity. Its close, dark wooden walls pressed in, and its one small, grimy window hardly allowed in any light. And being kept in there with no freedom was hardly a good thing.

For what must have been the third time (I don't remember the first, as I was probably unconscious), I was on the deck of this once magnificent, proud ship. My eyes weren't drawn to the vessel we stood upon though, but what lay ahead – wide docks. They were cut into the land, to give some shelter, and before them stone jetties stuck out into the unsettled waters. Above us, the sails had been rigged, and we gently floated forward, slowing all the time. Shouts echoed all around us, and someone was throwing ropes ashore, up near the front and sides of the ship. I noticed a few Proxians ashore, hooking and tying the vessel onto the docks, reeling them in with great, axle-wheels, which I had never seen before in my life. I was amazed at their efficiency.

My teeth chattering, I glanced at Karst and found she looked slightly bored. She noticed me watching her. "It's going take at least an hour to actually reach the village," she stated, disgruntled. "And it will be even longer if the weather starts to play up."

"Oh," I answered, not sure what to say. "I see."

Soon all thoughts were destroyed in my mind. The cold was slowly eating me away – it was hard to merely reach up and pull the cloak tighter around my neck. I teased it out of its folds and pulled it up, over my nose and mouth, desperate for the warmth. My eyes were half closed, so I stared out, half-blinded, through my short bangs of hair. I didn't even notice we had already docked, and my mind didn't seem to tick to the fact that Proxians were getting off the ship.

The blustery winds sawed into my skin, and I could only protect myself with the clothes I was wearing and my arms wrapped about myself. I felt my mind begin to close – I wanted to crawl into a corner of the ship and curl into a feral position. No, I'd rather go back down into the cabin… anywhere where I was warm, where I was safe.

I wanted to go home.

"Felix." A firm, unwanted hand pressed down on my shoulder from behind, so that my knees nearly buckled. The same hand quickly grabbed me under my arm, as if they knew I was close to collapsing. "We're getting of the ship now, to travel to your new home." Saturos' voice broke over me, making my head pound horribly. "There is something you are going to see now, okay?" I didn't understand what he meant, but I couldn't get words to form – my jaw was shivering, out of control. Slowly, he led me down the planks, onto the large docks. I had no idea where Karst had gone.

Suddenly there was a new voice just to my left. Half-dazed, I could hardly work out Menardi's words, but I found I didn't care anyway. "Why are we doing this now?" I thought she was saying. "We planned for them to meet in Prox, not here…"

"If this boy doesn't get some morale before we leave for the village, there's a chance he may not make it," Saturos answered distantly. "Now where are they?"

Menardi answered, her voice muffled, so I could not hear her words. I felt my head falling forward – I was so tired…

Saturos abruptly shoved me forward, and I managed to take a couple of steps. "Look," he said, pushing me again.

I didn't at first, I couldn't. I wanted to ask why I had to look, what I was looking for, but I didn't have enough energy. I opened my eyes slightly, looking out through a lined vision, but all I saw was the white snow before my feet. Then, through my disorientation, I heard my name being spoken, distantly, far away, a brief echo floating over me.

It got louder. It was desperate, full of emotion. It confused me.

Suddenly Saturos let go of me, and I found myself falling forwards, towards the soft, frozen ground.

I never reached it.

Arms grabbed me, and I felt faintly surprised. Hands held my face, lifting my chin so my nearly obscured vision was forced upwards. Where I met soft, mahogany-brown eyes. And skin like my own. It was my mother, and her warm eyes were overflowing. Why was she crying? I tried to ask, but couldn't, my mouth opening and closing wordlessly. Then, my eyes drifted over her shoulder, and there, like I knew he would be, was my father.

I realised my arms were slowly trailing around my mother's form as she embraced me back. She pulled me close, and my fingers curled tight onto her thick clothing.

And for the briefest moment, I wondered if, just maybe, Jenna was here as well.

* * *

**Please Review! ... ...**


	2. Three Years Before: Part II

**Slipping Away  
_by Corycian Muse

* * *

_**

**Xanda: Thank yooou! A nice first review is always a good omen (what am I on about?) Yep, I started this because I had writer's block on the other story, and I don't normally write in first-person (it can get quite annoying). Thank you again! n.n;**

**MoR: lol! Well, I needed her on the ship for the future of the story, and I suppose she could be there, seeing as Menardi's her older sister and they needed to somehow get back to Prox. lol (again)! I know Agatio and Karst should have been together, but I don't like the guy much, and tend to forget about him, the poor bloke. Well, he'll be there in Prox (hopefully), unless I forget him again. Thanks so much for the great review (as always)!

* * *

Please read, review, and enjoy! ...

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Three Years Before (part II)**

Her chin was rested on her arms, which in turn were folded upon her bent knees, and her glazed eyes bore upon the broken, jagged edges of the jetty, it's wicked, sharp splinters sticking up, or out into the gentle, rippling waters. The grass swayed about her, brushing against her legs, and yet, for all the calm atmosphere, beautiful and bright under the azure skies, how could she possibly feel happy?

Her tears had run dry. Now it was worse; now she had to deal with the aching pain in her chest, knowing full well that it would never leave.

What she didn't realise was that her friend had been watching her all the while, and that he was getting increasingly worried for her.

She had been like this for two days; ever since the storm.

Jenna mumbled a few inaudible words under her breath, before pursing her lips again. She had not blinked in a long time, and her gaze was constantly focused on the ever-changing glitters and sparkles of the clear water. It was a caressing, gentle thing to watch, and again, her lips were moving, murmuring to herself. Slowly, she moved her sight down the river, before it disappeared round a curving meander. There, her gaze rested once more. The sky reflected upon the rippling surface – clear and blue.

"Jenna?" Her head shot up, and she jerked her sight over her shoulder. Isaac stepped slowly down the bank, and came to a stop next to her, before dropping down into the long grass. "You know, sitting here reminiscing isn't going to help," he murmured, and immediately faltered when Jenna shot him a hard glare. "However," he tried to press on. "Mourning will help you… to heal…?"

"Just who do you think you are?" Jenna snarled, her eyes teary. "Can't you hear yourself!" She paused, and took in a deep breath. "You will never understand what I'm feeling, because I've lost my _entire _family! Everyone who was important to _me_! They're _dead_!"

Isaac flinched, and drew back. He glanced at her seething, tear-stained face warily. "You're forgetting," he said quietly. "I lost my father as well."

Jenna did not answer.

"Well," Isaac continued quietly. "My mother sent me to come and tell you that you're staying at our house, at least for the meantime. Just until we get over… all of this." His voice seemed all over the place, Jenna noticed.

"Is that an order?" she asked, staring down into the waters.

Isaac shook his head gently. "No, and you know it. But it's for the best, isn't it? Anything's better than you living alone in your house, with no one beside you. Come on, Jenna," he said, carefully putting an arm around her shoulders, and to his hidden surprise, she did not shrug him off. "It's hard, but what's happened cannot be changed. Now we have to try and get over it."

One last tear trickled down her cheek at his words. She looked away from everything, closing her eyes to it all, and biting her lip. Her heart ached so painfully, she wanted to wrench it out – she wanted everything to go dark. She wanted to be somewhere warm and familiar, where she didn't have to think, or speak, or be. "Tell Dora that's fine," Jenna managed to say. "Tell her I'll get what belongings I need later on – I can't be bothered to do it now."

Isaac pulled her close, as comfortingly as he could. He had already had his own fair share of tears and hurt, but Jenna had lost a lot more. Perhaps, it was how he dealt with his own loss, by taking care of her.

When time had passed a little longer, Isaac sat up straight, allowing Jenna to draw back slightly. "I'll go tell her," he said in his calm voice. "I'll be back in a minute." Jenna nodded, and he got to his feet to return to his house. He knew that as soon as he entered through the front door, he would have to deal with his mother's own sorrow, but it was something that would hopefully come to pass. He was determined for things to get better. He couldn't keep his mind on his father's death. He couldn't. Not at all…

Jenna waited, rocking herself gently.

The grass swayed behind her; the trees rustled. A hand lay on her own, and guided her to her feet. "Let's go for a walk," Isaac murmured.

"…Okay."

Together, they walked in silence, through the still and lifeless village. The heat rippled in the distance where the Sun's rays were naked upon the ground. Isaac stepped up onto the flat granite rocks to the west, and turned to take Jenna's hand once more, and help her up. She seemed so sickened. Her head was bowed and her movements were slack. Seeing her so unlike herself, it hurt him. Of course he understood why, but it didn't stop the pain of having to watch it. He squeezed her fingers. "Come on; I know where to go that would be nice." He added a little life to his own step, as they jumped down on the other side, into the long grasses.

There was no path to take. It was a gentle sloping hill, leading up into the steeper grounds of the foot of Mount Aleph, where the shelter grew. Isaac loved the trees and the ground beneath his feet. It was natural for him, it was a part of him – something he was connected with. He loved the green leaves against the blue above him, and the little windows of sky between the branches, and the bluebells dappled with light, and the forest glades graced with soft ferns.

The heat was overbearing, and when they entered the shade of the trees, it was like a breath of fresh air. It had been a while since Isaac had gone this way from the village – the last time he couldn't remember. It was the borders of this very forest, which were the borders of the village, and how far they were allowed to go. Why they had to stay within the 'zone', Isaac had never come to learn.

Stepping over logs, and wading through the bluebells without trying to do too much damage, Isaac led Jenna onwards, and she followed in contented silence, her cinnamon-brown eyes flowing over the surrounding area. "Last time we came here," she mumbled, and Isaac stopped to glance over his shoulder at her.

"The last time," he repeated quietly. "I don't remember it-"

"- The last time we came here," Jenna continued, interrupting him. "Was when we were trying to see how far out from the village we could get without being caught."

"I do remember," Isaac answered, continuing to walk again while guiding Jenna.

"And we played that trick on Garet to go forward out of the forest first, and you and Felix ended up having an argument, like usual."

"He always thought he knew best, just because he was older," Isaac said in a grumpy, yet wistful voice. He smiled to Jenna behind him. "In ways you and he are similar. Jenna… you'll always have those good memories to hold on to. You still have me – and Garet." He sighed. "I know we aren't family, but you'll never be entirely on your own. We've all lost something…" He thought of his father, and pursed his lips, gulping.

When the fields and the village could no longer be seen behind them, Isaac stopped, and sat down under an oak, pulling Jenna down beside him. "Let's stay here for a while," he said, tilting his head slightly to listen to the voices of the trees. He didn't realise that Jenna was watching him with a quizzical expression.

"You're just a typical Venus adept, aren't you?" she murmured, flicking him on the cheek to get his attention back.

Isaac frowned. "What's so typical about it?" he asked, rubbing the side of his face tenderly.

"Well, you sitting here under the tree – it's something Felix would have done. And now you're doing it and he's… gone." Jenna paused, looking away. "And now…"

"And now, you're being the quiet one," Isaac said gently, "Just like Felix used to be."

The faintest smile graced Jenna's lips, her expression sad and distant. She leaned her head on her knees which were brought up to her chest, and she looked at him sideways. "How is Dora?" she asked, changing the subject.

"… She's…" Isaac didn't know how to explain it. It was too easy, saying she was mourning, or that she was sad, or sorrowful. "She's fussing over everything," he said. "It gets her mind of things – it's how she deals with father's death." The last words caught in his throat, enough for Jenna to notice. Gently, she leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" she muttered. "We should come here every day, when it's lovely weather like today. We should come with Garet, and Aaron could come as well – if Garet doesn't mind – and we could have picnics. Kay could come too, and Dora, and Mr. and Mrs. Jerra. That would be great fun! We'd be like one big family."

Isaac laughed quietly, under his breath. "Well, Aaron would probably come, much to Garet's dislike. I'll never know how annoying little brothers can be; I'll just have to take his word for it. As for their parents, well, they're normally busy. Kay, I'm not sure about, and -" Jenna suddenly put a finger to his lips, silencing him. She shook her head slowly, smiling again as she leaned in.

"It doesn't matter," she whispered, amused at his confused expression. "It's not important."

"Jenna…" Isaac managed to say, slightly bewildered. She leaned back, and rested against him, closing her eyes, and he slowly put his arm around her shoulders.

They sat there, together, for a long time in the shade of the tree, until the air began to cool, and Mount Aleph's shadow began to lengthen across the land. The trees rustled and the birds sang, and bees hummed softly while the grasses around them swayed.

"We should go back," Jenna finally said. She had never really known such a long, comforting silence. It was better than any spoken words – she felt refreshed. "I need to get some clothes, and other things you wouldn't like to know about from my house, if I'm going to be staying with you."

Isaac nodded, stretched, yawned, and got to his feet. Jenna got up beside him, and they travelled back down into Vale at an easy, lazy pace. The village was still covered in a thick silence, and they moved along the pathway, feeling as though they were disturbing the stillness in the air. It was very different to up by the mountain.

Eventually, they came to a stop.

"Isaac, I -" Jenna started hurriedly.

"I'll see you in a while," Isaac intervened, and felt her aura relax. "Take your time, Jenna. Take as long as you want. I'll always be at home." He laughed dryly. "When you get back to my house, I'm sure Mother will have warm food on the table for you, whatever time it is. When I left she was baking some bread, so who knows what she's cooked by now!"

Jenna smiled. "Thank you," she mumbled, and turned away. Isaac watched her sadly, and he sighed, before leaving for his own home.

It was the most perplexing time of the day. It was twilight, between day and dusk. Vale was lucky enough to even know this special time, though they weren't aware of it.

Jenna paused before the wooden steps up to the front door, and she gazed down the bank at the broken dock. The river still rippled around its stilts; calm and gentle waters. It seemed impossible to think that only two nights ago it had become a raging torrent that carried a death sentence upon its frothing, deadly waves. Despite the heat, Jenna shivered. She felt empty and cold. She took a step back, and tore her gaze from the scene.

Inside the cottage was dark, empty, lifeless, icy cold, frighteningly lonely. Unfamiliar.

Unthinkingly, Jenna stopped by the wooden door on her left. It was open. Shadows moved in the room, eerie reminders of what was once real. Chimes tinkled as a breeze entered through the open window like a dying breath. It was stuffy, and uncomfortable, and Jenna's mind began to spin. She swayed slightly on her feet, and her eyes opened wide, reaching out to clutch the doorframe.

The chimes sang again; the ghostly curtains swayed. The shadows reached out to her.

"Hold on…" A faint whisper. Air brushed against her cheek, and it terrified her.

Gulping, Jenna lurched forward, into the room.

Staring at the chimes, she reached up and knocked them to the ground where they lay, silent, and dead. Stepping over them, Jenna grabbed the open window and slammed it shut. Then, without another glance around her, she half-ran from the room and shut the door behind her, before leaning against it, breathing heavily. Her forehead was clammy, and she felt sick. Slowly, Jenna covered her mouth with a shivering hand, and shut her eyes hard, until it hurt.

The silence tormented her.

Gathering her thoughts, she set off to her own room to collect what possessions she needed; clothes mainly, as well as a few other things. A little, carved wooden box which contained her precious memories, a large blanket she'd known ever since she could remember with the overwhelming smell of her mother, a couple of books, and a simple necklace – the one she usually wore, if she ever wore any jewellery. Lastly, she took a comb, and some hair pins, and anything else she came across, and managed to fit most of it into the leather sack. Sighing, Jenna heaved it all out of the room, shut the door behind her, and left through the front door of the cottage.

Living with Isaac didn't mean she couldn't come back to her home at any time, it merely meant she was living with someone, and being 'looked after'. It was a silent agreement that many were aware of, that no fourteen year-old girl should live alone, haunted by the deaths of her family. It was anything but healthy, and it was anything but safe.

Jenna managed it to Isaac's house, and, dropping the sack on the ground (her arm was starting to hurt painfully by now), she knocked on the door. It opened pretty quickly.

"Hello," Isaac said, sidestepping past Jenna to immediately take up her belongings.

"Thanks… and… thank you for taking me in - and for today…"

The light from inside the house reflected in Isaac's blue eyes. "It's fine," he said slowly. "You're a friend… I'll do anything to put that smile back on your face; for you to be the old Jenna again."

Her expression was faintly surprised. "I haven't changed," she whispered.

"No… but if you were to never get over their deaths, then perhaps it could happen, and I would never be able to bring you back."

There was a thoughtful silence. Jenna bowed her head, and looked away. She understood what he meant, and the realisation dawning on her was astonishing. How could he think so deeply about something like that? Others would take it as it came, but Isaac was trying to prevent it, trying to prevent her from becoming a ghost, lost somewhere in her mind where she couldn't be brought back. Something panged emotionally in her chest, thinking about it: longing, sadness, misery, despair, fear… hope.

Grief spread across Jenna's face. "I was so close!" she suddenly burst out despondently, throwing her arms around Isaac.

She began to cry, and the sky darkened around them, stars forming in the sky.

Isaac gently hugged her back. "I know…" he murmured into her hair. "I know. But now you're safe. Now you're going to get better, right?"

"Okay…" Jenna sniffed, drawing back and quickly wiping her eyes, blinking. "I feel better tomorrow morning – you always do."

"Let's go inside, where it's cooler," Isaac said, a comforting smile on his lips. With her sack on one arm, he took her hand in his own and led her into the house. He dropped the sack carefully outside one of the bedroom doors, and continued into the main room, where Dora was busy with plates and cutlery.

She paused, and glanced over her shoulder to see her son, and Jenna, just behind him. "Oh!" Quickly drying her hands on a towel, she rushed over to them both, and threw her arms around Jenna, pulling her into a bear hug. "Oh, Jenna, dear… Everything will be fine! You can stay here as long as you want, okay? Well, I've made a lovely dinner, I hope you both enjoy it all – I've been working at it all day!" She pulled away from Jenna (who was by now, finding it hard to breathe), and motherly kissed her on the cheek, brushing stray hairs from her eyes.

"I'm okay, and thank you for taking me in," Jenna croaked, noticing Isaac's horrified expression, and feeling – with surprise – her own touch of amusement.

"Are you sure, Jenna, dear?" Dora pestered.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Well, you two come and sit down then to eat."

The food was lovely. As Isaac had said, Dora had cooked a fresh loaf of bread and its gorgeous smell hung in the air. Jenna ate to be polite, but her appetite was dwindling that evening. Not much was spoken, but the atmosphere was relaxed.

That night, Jenna took her belongings from the sack, and threw the worn leather thing into the dusty wardrobe. It was the spare room she was in while she stayed with Isaac, which suited her fine. It didn't change how strange everything felt though. It was something she was going to have to get used to.

Jenna sat on the edge of the bed in silence, staring at the open window.

The breeze ruffled through the curtains.

"_Hold on…" _She remembered the voice through the wind chimes. She remembered the horrific incident of that night, haunting her vision.

Jenna sighed, and fell back on the bed. The scene replayed in her mind, over and over, taunting her. It may never leave her thoughts, or her dreams, but she would never speak of it out loud again. Never.

It was time to look to the future.

* * *

**Please review, and leave comments/whatever ...!**


End file.
